Dream Land's Texts
by DeeDoo
Summary: Everyone has school, everyone has phones and laptops. Join Kirby and friends and find out what they do when they're not being heroes!
1. YAOI?

**We posted another Kirby fic, we knew you'd get bored of Horrors in Dream Land.  
**

**Inspired by Amaryne's "You Have Mail". Congrats to her! It's a Vocaloid fic so you may not wanna read it...  
**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own Kirby, 'cept for a few OCs we made! You'll know if they're our OCs or not. Trust us.**

* * *

You have one new message from Kirby.**  
**

_6.42AM_  
**To:** Waddle Doo, Bandana Dee  
**From:** Kirby

OH GOSH GUYS!

GUESS WHAT. THERE'S A NEW WATERMELON PLANTATION. AWESOME, EH?

.

.

_6.43AM_  
**To: **Waddle Doo, Kirby  
**From: **Bandana Dee

Awesome, eh that I'm gonna rip off your head. OOOPS you don't have a head!

.

.

_6.45AM_  
**To:** Kirby, Bandana Dee  
**From:** Waddle Doo

_Attached with file "Pink Puffball Harasses Friends at 6AM in the Morning"_

Who wants to hear a piece of news? Yeah, hell yea I'm gonna sleep.

BREAKING NEWS: PINK PUFFBALL HARASSES FRIENDS AT 6AM IN THE MORNING!

...read the rest yourself.

.

.

_6.47AM  
_**To:** Waddle Doo, Bandana Dee  
**From:** Kirby

You guys are so _mean._

.

.

_6.48AM  
_**To: **Kirby, Waddle Doo  
**From:** Bandana Dee

Good night, Kirby.

.

.

_6.49AM_  
**T****o:** Kirby, Bandana Dee  
**From: **Waddle Doo

I second that.

Night, Kirby. Don't let the watermelons bite.

.

.

_6.50AM_  
**To: **Waddle Doo, Bandana Dee  
**From: **Kirby

I'm not done with my gossiping!

Hey!

.

.

.

.

.

.

_7.00AM  
_**To:** Waddle Doo, Bandana Dee  
**From:** Kirby

...night, fellows.

* * *

_9.14AM_  
**To****:** Waddle Doo  
**From: **Kirby

JOIN ME ON FACEBOOK.

.

.

**Login: **Waddle Doo

**Password:** awesomenessofcyclops

.

.

**Kirby:** Did they _ban_ Facebook from the school laptops?!

_Bandana Dee likes this._

_Comments:_

**Waddle Doo: **Yup, you bet bro.

**Bandana Dee:** They call it "abusing the laptops".

**Kirby: **PHONE FTW.

**Bandana Dee:** Really, they _are_ stupid. No idea why, but they are.

**Kirby: **AWESOMENESS OF PHONES!

**Waddle Doo: **We're in...Maths, not English.

**Kirby:** Who the hell cares?

_Bandana Dee likes this._

**Waddle Doo: **If someone ever caught you... *slips away*

**Kirby: **TRAITOR.

**Waddle Doo:** *facepalm* I'M NOT OFFLINE, BRO.

**Meta Knight: **...

**Kirby:** IT'S THE PREFECT! RUN, EVERYONE, RUN!

_Bandana Dee and Waddle Doo like this._

**Meta Knight:** I'm not _that_ weird!

**Kirby: **Says the one who has a crush on his sword.

_Bandana Dee and Waddle Doo like this._

**Waddle** **Doo: **REALLY? I thought Galaxia was a GUY!

_Kirby and Bandana Dee like this._

**Bandana Dee:** Yaoi, heard of it?

* * *

_9.38AM  
_**To: **Meta Knight  
**From:** Kirby

I CAN SEE YOU WHISPERING LOVE WORDS TO YOUR SWORD.

.

.

_9.39AM  
_**To:**Kirby  
**From:** Meta Knight

...where _are_ you?

.

.

.

_9.41AM  
_**To:** Meta Knight  
**From:** Kirby

NUH-UH.

I'M NOT TELLING YOU.

DON'T THINK I DIDN'T SEE YOUR SNEAKY WAY OF AVOIDING YOUR ANSWER.

WADDLE DOO'S RIGHT, IT'S A GUY.

Does he ever reply to your words of love?

.

.

_9.42AM  
_**To:** Kirby  
**From:** Meta Knight

Kirby. Personal issues. Stop disturbing me.

.

.

_9.43AM  
_**To:** Meta Knight  
**From:** Kirby

Oh, so you're finally not in denial anymore, are you?

.

.

_9.45AM  
_**To:** Kirby  
**From:** Meta Knight

Stop disturbing me and Galaxia-chan.

.

.

.

_9.47AM  
_**To:** Meta Knight  
**From: **Kirby

CHAN?! GALAXIA-CHAN?!

It's a guy, isn't it? And you use the honorific "chan" on him.

THIS IS SO HILARIOUS. THIS IS _SO_ GOING ON FACEBOOK.

.

.

.

.

.

**Login: **Kirby

**Password: **doomsdaywithwatermelons

**Kirby: **"Stop disturbing me and Galaxia-chan." -quoted from Meta Knight

_Bandana Dee and six others like this._

_Comments:  
_

**Bandana Dee: **Finally admitted it, huh?

**Waddle Doo: **If Galaxia had Facebook...

_Kirby likes this._

**Kirby: **Not gonna have it anytime soon xD

**Landia: **So you use Maths period for Facebook instead of those websites? Ingenious.

**Kirby: **Why, THANK YOU.

**Meta Knight:** Kirby, you...

**Kirby:** Yeah, hell yea, whaddya want bro?

**Meta Knight:** I AM NOT YOUR BRO. I AM YOUR SENPAI.

**Kirby:** Right. Is that Sensei coming here?

**Waddle Doo:** I can _just_ imagine Meta Knight doing this: "WHHHAAAA, SENSEI THOSE PEOPLE BUULLLLIIIIEDD ME WITH MY CRUSH ON GALAXIA!"

**Meta Knight:** ...you.

**Bandana Dee:** I have my ways with Sensei. I am a vengeful Dee.

**Kirby: **SHALL WE GET EVEN WITH META KNIGHT?

* * *

_10.36AM  
_**To:** Waddle Doo, Bandana Dee, Landia, Kirby  
**From:** Meta Knight

You people.

Where is Galaxia-chan.

.

.

_10.38AM  
_**To: **Waddle Doo, Bandana Dee, Landia, Meta Knight  
**From: **Kirby

Hmmm?

Oh, worried for your girlfriend - so sorry, _boyfriend_ - huh? Well, no one can resist a yaoi relationship. *sighs and pats Meta Knight's shoulder* Want some oats, bro?

.

.

_10.39AM  
_**To: **Waddle Doo, Bandana Dee, Landia, Kirby  
**From: **Meta Knight

I AM NOT YOUR BRO. I AM YOUR SENPAI.

.

.

_10.40AM  
_**To:** Waddle Doo, Bandana Dee, Meta Knight, Kirby  
**From: **Landia

Back off bro.

.

.

_10.41AM  
_**To: **Landia, Bandana Dee, Meta Knight, Kirby  
**From: **Waddle Doo

AW, Landia's so maternal!

.

.

_10.41AM  
_**To:** Waddle Doo, Bandana Dee, Landia, Kirby  
**From: **Meta Knight

I'm having my revenge.

* * *

**Tamago: So, how'd you like it?**

**Ninjin: Tamago mostly wrote it, credit goes to her.  
**

**NO COPYING THE PLOT! Hahaha...inspired, yes...  
**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEEEASSEEE! :D  
**

**-Ninjin and Tamago  
**


	2. The Game

**Landia is a female, that's why Waddle Doo called her maternal. Well, female only in this fic, and they think she's nice so they call her maternal.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own Kirby.  
**

* * *

_7.36PM  
_**To:** Waddle Doo, Bandana Dee, Landia  
**From:** Kirby

WHY! WHY, WHY! I know Meta Knight was just trying to get his revenge...but I'm not returning Galaxia like how I planned.

**WATERMELON**** INVASION  
**the Cappy Times

Today, at around 3PM, a large bat came flying into the field. The Cappies were in the field when they saw the bat, and it fiercely rampaged on the watermelon fields, to their utter horror.

No one has discovered what the bat was.

The Cappies reported it immediately after they saw the event.

...NOT POSSIBLE, GUYS.

.

.

.

_7.38PM  
_**To:** Kirby, Bandana Dee, Landia  
**From:** Waddle Doo

Oh...wow.

I saw that you edited the newspaper news, a bit, to make it seem more dramatic, but on to the business.

Well, typical of Meta Knight, he thinks destroying the watermelon field would anger you. This is where you CHILL and let your AWESOME FRIENDS take over. We have our weapon, and that's Galaxia. We can threaten to break it. That might be possible.

.

.

.

_7.39PM  
_**To:** Kirby, Waddle Doo, Landia  
**From:** Bandana Dee

Destroying Galaxia? Not likely!

It's tougher than anything in the world and destroying it might take a long time, so let's keep it under classified for now, until we get back to Meta Knight.

Speaking of which, is that Meta Knight sobbing in the corner?

.

.

_7.40PM_  
**To:** Waddle Doo, Bandana Dee, Landia  
**From:** Kirby

Stalking isn't a healthy obsession.

.

.

_7.41PM  
_**To:** Waddle Doo, Bandana Dee, Kirby  
**From:** Landia

We all live in the same house, Kirby.

And I think that is.

Which room are you observing?

.

.

_7.42PM  
_**To:** Bandana Dee, Kirby, Landia  
**From: **Waddle Doo

Doesn't matter where Meta Knight is.

So long as we get revenge.

* * *

_7.46AM  
_**To:** Meta Knight  
**From:** Kirby  
**Subject:** Your last chance

YO WHITE-EYE.

I DISCOVERED YOU HAD WHITE EYES YESTERDAY, WHEN YOU WENT TO SHOWER AND LEFT YOUR MASK OUTSIDE. I WORE IT AND LOOKED INTO THE MIRROR, MY VIVID BLUE EYES HAD THEN BECOME A DULL GREEN. SO THE MASK GIVES OFF A YELLOW TINT.

ON TO THE POINT.

I am aware you are missing your...boyfriend. I'm not stupid, but yes, you're overly sentimental. And because I can't stand sentimental people, I'm giving you a chance to find back Galaxia.

Tomorrow is the last day of the term, we're having summer break afterwards.

SO, if you can play our game and win, you'll get Galaxia back. Deadline is tomorrow.

If you don't win, Galaxia's gone. Ka-boom.

So, you wanna, you have to play the game. What's the game? Well, simple. Find me first.

.

.

.

.

_7.49AM  
_**To:** Kirby  
**From:** Meta Knight  
**Subject:** Re: Your last chance

...easy, I'll confront you during class afterwards.

.

.

.

_7.50AM  
_**To:** Meta Knight  
**From:** Kirby  
**Subject:** Re: Your last chance

Another rule, you can't catch me if I'm in class or doing something important. During school hours, you can only catch me during recess or lunch break. NO OTHER, BRO.

.

.

_7.51AM  
_**To:** Kirby  
**From:** Meta Knight  
**Subject:** Re: Your last chance

Challenge accepted.

* * *

_10.26AM  
_**To:** Bandana Dee  
**From:** Waddle Doo

Is it me...or is Meta Knight seriously looking for Kirby?

.

.

_10.26AM  
_**To:** Waddle Doo  
**From:** Bandana Dee

He must be so blinded by love, he can't see the fact that Kirby is hiding in the toilet.

.

.

_10.27AM  
_**To:** Bandana Dee  
**From:** Waddle Doo

Well...you're right.

Kirby was texting Meta Knight about two hours and ten minutes ago, I think he's told Meta Knight the "rules" and the "game".

Speaking of which, I better find a good hiding spot for my turn later.

.

.

_10.28AM  
_**To:** Waddle Doo  
**From: **Bandana Dee

...right.

Meta Knight is searching the school garden. What a stupid location.

YOU CAN'T HIDE IN THE SCHOOL GARDEN. THERE'S NO PLACE TO HIDE.

.

.

_10.29AM  
_**To:** Bandana Dee  
**From:** Waddle Doo

Where _is_ Landia?

.

.

_10.30AM  
_**To:** Waddle Doo  
**From:** Bandana Dee

I wouldn't try to find her. She has her mood swings. Everyone does, and right now she's feeling moody.

One stupid move and you'll be burnt to a crisp and nothing else.

No, burnt so badly there wouldn't be a _trace_ of you.

.

.

.

_10.31AM  
_**To:** Bandana Dee  
**From:** Waddle Doo

Aww, where's that maternal orange dragon I knew yesterday?

.

.

_10.32AM  
_**To:** Waddle Doo  
**From:** Bandana Dee

Asleep.

.

.

_10.33AM  
_**To:** Bandana Dee  
**From:** Waddle Doo

Okay...

Recess has been over for three minutes now, but it takes five minutes for the teacher to come. Shall we go upstairs? I bet Kirby is already in class.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_11.23AM  
_**To:** Kirby  
**From:** Meta Knight

THE SCHOOL GROUNDS.

I SPENT MY ENTIRE RECESS + 10 MINUTES TO FIND YOU, AND I SEE YOU COMFORTABLY SITTING IN THE CLASSROOM AND ACTING SO SUPERIOR (LIKE A BOSS).

I GOT DETENTION.

_DETENTION_.

I HAVE _NEVER_ GOT DETENTION BEFORE, YOU JUST TARNISHED MY REPUTATION!

.

.

_11.24AM  
_**To:** Meta Knight  
**From:** Kirby

Yeah, 'kay, bro. I just tarnished your reputation, so?

You want your Galaxia back or not?

Tomorrow, bro, tomorrow. I assure that I'll switch my hiding place.

* * *

**Hm, by the way, this fic isn't all just about Meta Knight and Galaxia, other stuff will be coming soon.**

**REVIEW! :D  
**

**-Ninjin and Tamago  
**


	3. The Janitor Suit

**FFN likes to um...make italic words not italic and bold stuff not bold and underlined stuff not underlined, so do bear with us. In chapter 2 the WATERMELON INVASION the watermelon wasn't underlined, we're working on that.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: We do _not_ own Kirby.  
**

* * *

_4.36PM  
_**To: **Waddle Doo, Bandana Dee, Landia  
**From:** Kirby

I SWEAR.

META KNIGHT GOES ON ABOUT HOW I TARNISHED HIS REPUTATION BECAUSE HE WAS TRYING TO FIND ME, AND SOMETHING ABOUT BEING SUPERIOR SHIT. LIKE _I_ CARE. ALL I KNOW IS, HE'S GONNA DIE.

.

.

_4.37PM  
_**To:** Waddle Doo, Bandana Dee, Kirby  
**From:** Landia

Um...Kirby..?

We're all having tea, and you are _texting_ us when we're right next to you?

Isn't that a serious waste of time.

.

.

_4.38PM  
_**To:** Landia, Bandana Dee, Kirby  
**From:** Waddle Doo

Kirby will say Meta Knight will overhear everything. We can't risk it.

On to the point.

Kinda weird, really. Meta Knight has _never_ gotten detention, and wow Kirby, you broke the record. *claps hands in approval* But it's still really weird.

Maybe the principal hates him.

Maybe.

I've got no say.

OHHH WAIT.

.

.

.

_4.39PM_  
**To:** Landia, Bandana Dee, Waddle Doo  
**From:** Kirby

I am _done_ with my watermelon pudding. So I'm going upstairs.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_10.57PM  
_**To:** Landia  
**From:** Kirby

I can't SLEEP.

.

.

_10.57PM  
_**To:** Kirby  
**From:** Landia

Uh...you want me to sing you a lullaby?

.

.

_11.00PM  
_**To:** Landia  
**From:** Kirby

NO.

RIGHT NOW, BANDANA DEE WANTS TO RUB THE FACT THAT THE PRINCIPAL HATES META KNIGHT IN META KNIGHT'S FACE.

...a sly Bandana Dee is a very cunning and scary Bandana Dee.

On to the point.

I know what Meta Knight is going to try on me; stalk me during recess/lunch break, then catch me when I've hidden. That is why, we must join forces and _think_ about where I should hide.

Also, WE MUST EXTEND THE GAME.

I MUST LET META KNIGHT SUFFER WITHOUT GALAXIA, BECAUSE I AM A SADIST.

SO, LET US BRAINSTORM AND THINK, THINK WHERE THE _HELL_ I SHOULD HIDE!

The toilet won't work, because I heard from Waddle Doo he plans to search it tomorrow. So, I must think of somewhere _else._

The cafeteria; no. Meta Knight always searches it. The chances of him finding me there are great if I hide there. So no, I can't hide in the cafeteria, Meta Knight knows it like an open book.

The school garden; there is nowhere to hide. It's just a bunch of trees and bushes, and Meta Knight can fly up to them. So no.

Where _should_ I hide?

.

.

.

.

_11.03PM  
_**To:** Kirby  
**From:** Landia

I don't know.

You could dress up as a janitor, and do whatever you want then, but what are the chances of you getting a janitor outfit? Almost impossible.

.

.

_11.04PM  
_**To:** Landia  
**From:** Kirby

NO.

Just perfect, PERFECT!

I have a janitor outfit in my closet. I could pack it in my bag tomorrow morning then change into it during recess! OH, THE GENIUS YOU ARE, LANDIA.

...sometimes I can't really remember that you're so darn maternal.

Anyway. Meta Knight will be SADDENED over the fact that his search for Galaxia was futile, but I'm sensitive towards sentimental people. So, I must think of a _second_ plan.

.

.

.

_11.06PM  
_**To:** Kirby  
**From:** Landia

...it's late, Kirby. Good night.

.

.

.

_11.07PM  
_**To:** Landia  
**From: **Kirby

NO, NO!

ELEVEN ISN'T LATE!

C'MON!

WE HAFTA TALK A LOT MORE!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_11.15PM  
_**To:** Landia  
**From:** Kirby

_Why_ are you ignoring me?

.

.

.

.

.

_11.20PM  
_**To:** Landia  
**From:** Kirby

HAVEN'T YOU EVER STAYED UP AS LATE AS 12.00PM?!

.

.

.

.

.

_11.25PM  
_**To:** Landia  
**From:** Kirby

Night, you maternal orange can-be-scary-when-I-wanna dragon.

* * *

_8.12AM  
_**To:** Bandana Dee  
**From:** Waddle Doo

I haven't seen Meta Knight for the whole entire school day so far.

Suppose he is sick?

.

.

.

_8.13AM  
_**To:** Waddle Doo  
**From:** Bandana Dee

No, not possible.

He boarded the bus with us, so it's not possible. I also vaguely remember he saying that we was just...going somewhere, when we were on the way to class. Then he went off to the locker room.

Suppose he is sulking that he can't find Kirby? Speaking of which, I saw something...different about Kirby's bag.

There was something inside, other than his books...and usual stuff.

Is that...a _janitor_ suit?

.

.

.

_8.15AM  
_**To:** Bandana Dee  
**From:** Waddle Doo

What?

He's going to get a job and..earn more money for us?!

UHM...

I know that's not the case...

Is he _grinning evilly?_

.

.

.

_8.16PM  
_**To:** Waddle Doo  
**From:** Bandana Dee

I just have a very, very, very bad feeling about this.

* * *

**WE KNOW THAT WAS A SHORT CHAPTER.**

**Can't be helped.  
**

**Review! :D  
**

**-Ninjin and Tamago  
**


	4. How Do I Scrub a Floor?

**Hi guys!**

**Yeah, we haven't updated in quite some time right? Okaaay well you know, we were busy updating the others. So that's about it. Ahahaha...**

**Whatever! Just read the chapter.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: We do NOT own Kirby. Emphasis on NOT. We own the OCs though.  
**

**IMPORTANT: We have an OC inside. KERCHIEF DEE'S AND BOOTER'S DEBUT! In our bio. Or whatever you'd like to call it. ALL OCs ARE ON OUR BIO/WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT!  
**

* * *

_10.14AM  
_**To:** Waddle Doo  
**From****:** Kirby

Eh...how do you mop a floor?

.

.

_10.15AM_  
**To:** Kirby  
**From:** Waddle Doo

Dumbest question alive.

.

.

_10.15AM  
_**To:** Waddle Doo  
**From:** Kirby

Yes, okay, so answer me.

.

.

_10.16AM  
_**To:** Kirby  
**From:** Waddle Doo

Um...you take the mop.

.

.

_10.17AM_  
**To:** Waddle Doo  
**From:** Kirby

OH WHAT NO? I THOUGHT YOU PICKED UP THE BUCKET AND THREW IT ALL OVER THE FLOOR.

.

.

_10.19AM_  
**To:** Kirby  
**From:** Waddle Doo

Ahahaha...nice sarcasm...buddy.

Then you scrub.

And scrub.

When there's no more water you dip it in the bucket.

I think?

.

.

.

.

_10.25AM  
_**To:** Waddle Doo  
**From:** Kirby

OH MY GOD. GO FACEBOOK. NOW.

.

.

.

.

.

**Name:** Waddle Doo

**Password:** awesomenessofcyclops

.

.

.

**Bandana Dee:** Meta Knight lost a bet to Kerchief Dee (OC) so he has to sing Justin Bieber later~!

_Kirby and six others like this._

_Comments:  
_

**Kirby:** OH MY GOSH WHEN WHEN WHEN WHEN WHENNNNN?!

**Waddle Doo:** God...what kinda bet was it?

**Bandana Dee:** Tomorrow during uh...oh yeah, tomorrow during lunch. He's gotta go up on the platform we have in the cafeteria and sing...THE Justin Bieber song.

**Kirby:** Yes, THE Justin Bieber song.

**Bandana Dee:** Oh and, they had a contest on who could clean the most in ten minutes.

**Waddle Doo:** There's no way Kerchief Dee-san CANNOT lose in that kind of bet!

**Kerchief Dee:** Yeah, that's why I'm awesome.

**Kirby:** AW I LOVE YOU KERCHIEF DEE-CHAN~!

**Kerchief Dee:** Um wait what?

**Landia:** Kirby's being random. Don't mind him.

**Kerchief Dee:** Um, okay...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_10.37AM  
_**To:** Kirby  
**From:** Meta Knight

WHERE ARE YOU.

.

.

_10.38AM_  
**To:** Meta Knight  
**From:** Kirby

No one in the right mind would tell you.

.

.

_10.39AM  
_**To:** Kirby  
**From:** Meta Knight

UGH FINE FINE.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_4.42PM  
_**To:** Kirby  
**From:** Booter

IT'S AWFUL.

We. Have. Run. Out. Of. Watermelons.

.

.

.

_4.43PM_  
**To:** Booter  
**From:** Kirby

WHAT WHAT NO BOOTER TELL ME YOU'RE LYING.

No watermelons, no watermelon pudding, no watermelon salad, no watermelon fish, no watermelon...AUGH THERE IS SO MUCH I CAN'T EVEN CONTINUE.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_5.19PM  
_**To:** Kerchief Dee  
**From:** Bandana Dee

You're out shopping for groceries right?

.

.

_5.20PM  
_**To:** Bandana Dee  
**From:** Kerchief Dee

Yes. Why?

.

.

_5.21PM_  
**To:** Kerchief Dee  
**From:** Bandana Dee

Um, don't forget to buy watermelons. Or else Booter and Kirby will go crazy.

.

.

_5.22PM  
_**To:** Bandana Dee  
**From:** Kerchief Dee

Oh...okay.

I gotcha.

* * *

**So, did this seem short? Well, we've no idea.**

**Don't forget the OCs (Booter and Kerchief Dee) profiles are on our bio/whatever you call them.  
**

**REVIEW! Even if it was short and sucked so bad, REVIEW ANYWAY~!  
**

**-Ninjin and Tamago  
**


	5. THE Video

**HEELLLOOO!**

**There was this eh...certain review(s) we would like to go through.**

**kirby is cul - Um, yeah maybe we should do that, we're still considering so for the time being, we're not gonna do that. Under consideration, that is.  
**

**GAH. WE ONLY REPLIED TO ONE. *bashes self*  
**

**DISCLAIMER: We do NOT own Kirby. OCs, yes.  
**

* * *

_10.12PM_  
**To:** Landia  
**From:** Kirby

I can't get to sleeeeep~

.

.

_10.13PM_  
**To:** Kirby  
**From:** Landia

Is this what you do when you can't get to sleep..? Spam someone..?

.

.

_10.14PM_  
**To:** Landia  
**From:** Kirby

Aw~ That was harsh. I feel so unloved.

.

.

_10.14PM  
_**To:** Kirby  
**From:** Landia

That's because you ARE unloved.

.

.

_10.15PM  
_**To:** Landia  
**From:** Kirby

Extreme bullcrap.

I'm awesome, how can anyone not love me?

.

.

_10.16PM  
_**To:** Kirby  
**From:** Landia

Now, _that_ is extreme bullcrap. Cuz I don't.

.

.

_10.17PM  
_**To:** Landia  
**From:** Kirby

I swear that is the meanest thing I heard from you.

.

.

_10.18PM  
_**To:** Kirby  
**From:** Landia

Do me a favor and shut up.

Goodnight.

.

.

.

_10.18PM  
_**To:** Landia  
**From:** Kirby

NO.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_10.25PM  
_**To:** Landia  
**From: **Kirby

THOU WILL REPLY.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_10.35PM  
_**To:** Landia  
**From:** Kirby

IDIOT.

WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GET ME LIKE THIS? UGH.

* * *

_5.12AM  
_**To:** Meta Knight  
**From:** Kirby

WAKEY UPPEY YOU FAT OAAAAAAAAAAF!

.

.

.

_5.15AM  
_**To:** Kirby  
**From:** Meta Knight

_What_ do you want now?!

.

.

_5.17AM  
_**To:** Meta Knight  
**From:** Kirby

Nothin' Metay-onii-chan~!

.

.

_5.18AM  
_**To:** Kirby  
**From:** Meta Knight

Who the HELL is METAY-ONII-CHAN?!

.

.

_5.19AM  
_**To:** Meta Knight  
**From:** Kirby

You, duh.

Who else?

.

.

_5.20AM  
_**To:** Kirby  
**From:** Meta Knight

Since when did I gain the name Metay. And since when did I become your brother. WE ARE NOT RELATED IN BLOOD OR ANYTHING ELSE. SO SHUT UP. BECAUSE IF YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT, IT IS BASICALLY DISGRACING ME AND EVERYTHING ELSE THAT BELONGS TO ME.

.

.

.

_5.22AM  
_**To:** Meta Knight  
**From:** Kirby

'Snot (NOT snot. Short form of "it's not". Kirby and a few others will use this quite a lot. SO TAKE NOTE ) as if you own much stuff. Ah, your mask, your cloak, Galaxia, and your room. Nothin' else huh?

.

.

_5.23AM  
_**To:** Kirby  
**From:** Meta Knight

You _suck_.

.

.

.

.

.

**Login:** Kirby

**Password:** doomsdaywithwatermelons

.

.

.

**Kerchief Dee:** _Video clip: Metay singing THE Justin Bieber Song_

_Bandana Dee and twenty others like this._

_Comments:  
_

**Kirby:** OMG LIKE META KNIGHT YOU MUST BE SO EMBARRASSED.

**Meta Knight:** I AM you freaking watermelon-lover!

**Bandana Dee:** You're a sore loser, Metay.

_Waddle Doo and four others like this._

**Booter:** Can't deny that really.

**Kerchief Dee:** Where did you sing it, exactly?

**Meta Knight:** YOU WERE THERE WHEN I DID.

**Waddle Doo:** No need to be embarrassed Metay~

**Meta Knight:** WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT.

**Booter:** NO.

_Kirby and ten others like this._

**Kirby:** Oh come on, Metay-onii-chan. You always call me something like freaky-watermelon-lover so why can't I call you Metay~?

**Meta Knight:** You all suck as friends.

**Kerchief Dee:** Not true. If I weren't your friend I wouldn't have bought that sword polish, much less polish Galaxia. Otherwise you would have never found your new weird love for your sword and remained single for the rest of your life.

_Kirby and twenty others like this._

**Kirby:** SO TRUE KERCHIEF DEE-CHAN~!

**Booter:** Ugh, you and your nicknames for everyone.

**Kirby:** Uh-huh, you bet Bootery-chan~!

**Booter:** OH MY GOD. WHAT THE HELL.

**Meta Knight:** I have the worst friends anyone could have.

**Waddle Doo:** You're in denial. You would have gotten your arse kicked by Dedede if we hadn't kicked _his_ arse back.

**Landia:** I don't like that language of yours.

* * *

**Sorry if it seemed shorter than the rest. We uh...are gonna be like going on a holiday so we have to release as many chapters as we can right now (it's holidays for us here).**

**So uh...second update of the day? Well the line above this one says everything.  
**

**Review~!  
**

**-Ninjin and Tamago  
**


	6. Kirby's Horrific Plan

**Um so HI.  
**

**Just for...some people, we don't really care what you review, we got some PMs, they don't think it's funny yada yada yada, we don't actually _care_, so long as you don't totally flame our story. In fact, criticism is _appreciated_,**** but do NOT FLAME THE STORY. Well...rather than sugarcoating our story...**

**Well, funny or not, a fanfiction is the purpose of ENTERTAINING people. Therefore it doesn't have to contain humor. That's all we want to say (we're not saying those people are like total bad guys and the sudden hate between us or something, in fact it's appreciated).  
**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own Kirby.  
**

* * *

_5.18AM  
_**To:** Kirby  
**From:** Booter

YOU ATE ALL THE WATERMELONS?!

.

.

_5.19AM_  
**To:** Booter  
**From:** Kirby

Why the HELL are you awake at five in the morning?

And plus, I think you're mistaken? I didn't eat ALL the watermelons. Only some.

.

.

_5.20AM_  
**To:** Kirby  
**From:** Booter

Because I want to solve some...issues.

Right. "Some" in Kirby language = 99.99999%.

.

.

_5.21AM  
_**To:** Booter  
**From:** Kirby

Well...

Is that even a number?

.

.

_5.22AM_  
**To:** Kirby  
**From:** Booter

I didn't exactly pass my maths exam, so I'm not entirely sure.

.

.

_5.23AM_  
**To:** Booter  
**From:** Kirby

You DIDN'T?!

Well, we're on the same boat, mate. I didn't pass mine, either.

Actually, no, I didn't. I only ate two, and there were six.

.

.

_5.24AM_  
**To: **Kirby  
**From:** Booter

I only ate one.

...

You think it's Meta Knight? Cuz we stole Galaxia and all?

.

.

_5.25AM_  
**To:** Booter  
**From:** Kirby

Possible.

.

.

.

.

_**.**  
_

_**.  
**_

**Login:** Booter

**Password:** b00terpwnsall

.

.

.

**Meta Knight:** GIVE BACK GALAXIA.

_Comments:_

**Kirby:** Whoa boy! I mean bro.

**Kerchief Dee:** We had Galaxia? So we did...

**Booter:** ...do you happen to have a red stain on your bed sheet, Metay?

**Meta Knight:** Maybe.

**Waddle Doo:** You MURDERED someone?

**Meta Knight:** My God what the hell...

**Bandana Dee:** Wait wait wait you WHAAAAAT?!

**Kerchief Dee:** I'M INNOCENT. I ONLY SWEEP THE ROOMS AND ACT LIKE A MAID 'CEPT THAT I'M A GUY.

**Waddle Doo:** Uh...lighten the mood?

**Bandana Dee:** Sure. I'M A LAMA. AND YOU CAN BE A GOAT WITH A BEARD.

**Kirby:** That's not lightening or helping the mood.

**Booter:** Says YOU!

**Meta Knight:** This is going way off the subject.

**Kirby:** Facebook things always goes ways off the subject.

**Booter:** Or maybe Metay is ways off, not us.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_8.29AM_  
**To:** Kerchief Dee  
**From:** Kirby

Analyze the red stain on Metay-onii-san's bed sheet. Report after school.

.

.

_8.30AM_  
**To: **Kirby  
**From:** Kerchief Dee

You make it sound like we're a bunch of spies/assassins.

.

.

_8.31AM  
_**To:** Kerchief Dee  
**From:** Kirby

Pft. Not as if it MATTERS.

.

.

_8.32AM_  
**To: **Kirby  
**From:** Kerchief Dee

Tch. Well whatever, I guess it's fine. So long as when you find out what it is you don't blow down the house or anything.

.

.

_8.33AM_  
**To: **Kerchief Dee  
**From:** Kirby

I definitely will NOT. I have enough dignity.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_2.56PM_  
**To:** Bandana Dee, Waddle Doo, Landia, Kerchief Dee, Booter  
**From:** Kirby

So, in order to make Metay pay, I have planned up a plan!

**How To Get Someone Back**  
By Kirby

STEP ONE: Act NORMAL.  
**BANDANA DEE**, **LANDIA**, I'm sure you're completely unaffected, therefore you won't go on an outrage or anything. Just act normal and make sure you're totally cool. Bandana Dee, don't get angry even if Metay-onii-san steals your bandana.

**WADDLE DOO**, **KERCHIEF DEE**, I think you're responsible enough. I don't know if you can control your temper or anything, but remember, don't get near **META KNIGHT** if you happen to get **ANGRY**. This will make our plan completely backfire, because you're gonna need to do something later.

**BOOTER**, I get a little worried here. Because you are the most affected, **AVOIDING** _**META**** KNIGHT** _is the **_FIRST_ _PRIORITY_**. So don't explode in front of him, or this plan goes bust.

STEP TWO: ANNOY META KNIGHT  
**EVERYONE**, this is a simple step. Just annoying him in any way is fine, so long as you don't make him **EXPLODE**. Annoy him by taunting him is fine, but do **NOT** mention **GALAXIA** while taunting him.

STEP THREE: TALK about GALAXIA  
Say anything you want, make sure he is in utter **PAIN**. I **DISALLOW** him to be joyful and happy. This is different from STEP THREE because you will need to make sure he is annoyed enough by you. You have to say enough that he'll explode on this step too.

GET YOUR COURAGE READY. DON'T WANT METAY-ONII-SAN TO USE MACH TORNADO ON YOU.

* * *

**OKAY OKAY ENOUGH. HALF-CLIFFHANGER, CONSIDER IT A WHOLE IF YOU WANT.**

**Replies are on the next chapter. We are also getting a new OC in the next one.  
**

**Question: For the " 'Snot" thing, should we put it as " 'S not" or just leave it alone? Answers are appreciated.  
**

**Review~!  
**

**Until next time!  
**

**-Ninjin and Tamago  
**


	7. DON'T URINATE ON MY FACE!

**Okay! Um, this is Tamago because Ninjin is being a lazyass. Right.  
**

**Eh...we're going with** kirby is cul's **idea if you don't mind, which is to switch to live to texts. Or something along those lines.**

**So, DIS—  
**

**Oh wait. There was some more.  
**

**Special thanks to **kirby is cul**!**

**...Is that all? I think so...  
**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Kirby, except for the OCs.  
**

* * *

~TEXT~

_11.24AM_  
**To:** Waddle Doo  
**From:** Kirby

META KNIGHT FOUND MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! D:

.

.

_11.25AM_  
**To****:** Kirby  
**From:** Waddle Doo

WUT.

ARE YOU SERIOUS?

Your hiding skills really suck, you know. How could he _find _you?

.

.

_11.26AM_  
**To:**Waddle Doo  
**From:** Kirby

I was well, cleaning the floor when my hat came off.

When I picked it up, so did my gloves.

Eventually, my whole suit fell off. Meta Knight came in _right at that moment_ to do his business.

The stupid clerk never told me it was XXXXXL. :( I'm a XS. He's a horrible person.

.

.

.

_11.27AM_  
**To:** Kirby  
**From:** Waddle Doo

That sucked.

.

.

_11.28AM_  
**To:** Waddle Doo  
**From:** Kirby

So, being so unfair, HE TOOK GALAXIA.

.

.

_11.29AM_  
**To:** Kirby  
**From:** Waddle Doo

_You_ suck.

Think of an alternative plan, then.

* * *

~LIVE~

"GIVE ME BACK MY FRIGGIN' MONEY!" Kirby screeched to Elemental Doo (OC), who had successfully stolen his money while Kirby was texting to Waddle Doo.

"Nuh-uh!" If Elemental Doo could show his tongue, he would have stuck out his tongue mockingly. He turned and raced off.

"Screw YOU!" Kirby screeched again before taking off after him. "STOP VEERING TOWARDS THE CORNER YOU IMBECILE!"

Kirby crashed straight into Meta Knight, but gave a nonchalant, "Yo!" before running off to chase Elemental Doo. Meta Knight sent silent curses to Kirby, before wondering why he was chasing Elemental Doo.

"MONEY IS MINE~!" Elemental Doo sang, before he crashed into a wall and so did Kirby.

"Ow man! Now gimme back my money!" Kirby growled.

"Not a chance," Elemental Doo snarled before kicking off Kirby.

"KIRBY~"

Waddle Doo joined the pile of rubbish.

"Ow, Waddle Doo! How much do you weigh?! Three hundred kilograms or something?!" Kirby demanded.

"Oh jeez, you guys suck." Bandana Dee played with his spear. "Oh, by the way, Landia wants you to get up to the last floor in two minutes—oh, scratch that. You're the furthest away from the stairs, you'll probably reach there in eleven minutes."

"Scrap heap!" Kirby sneered.

"Right back at you!"

"You suck!"

"So do you!"

"KIIIIIRBYY~!" Waddle Doo chirped.

"Holy eyeballs," Elemental Doo yelled. "I cannot even explain the position we are in. WADDLE DOO, GET OFF MY BUTT."

"That was your butt? I thought it was your head!"

"Well it's my BUTT!"

"But I—"

Elemental Doo picked up Waddle Doo and was about to hurl him to the other side of the earth.

"Whoa boy! You'll hurt him," Bandana Dee warned.

"You're right. Do not want to hurt Waddle Doo." Elemental Doo put him down. "WANT TO KILL!"

"Ehhhh!" Waddle Doo just managed to avoid getting squashed when Booter shot out of nowhere and barreled straight into him, pushing him way out of Elemental Doo's range.

"Come on! What did he do?!" Bandana Dee cried.

"He URINATED on ME!" Elemental Doo growled. "I take that WELL as an OFFENSE!"

This time, Waddle Doo ran and Elemental Doo gave chase.

* * *

~TEXT~

_12.23PM_  
**T****o:** Landia  
**From:** Kirby

So what do you want with me?

.

.

_12.24PM_  
**To:** Kirby  
**From:** Landia

I passed by the principal's office.

He was wondering why you were dressing up as a janitor and screaming your head off when Meta Knight came inside the bathroom.

.

.

.

_12.26PM  
_**To:** Landia  
**From:** Kirby

Does it matter?

.

.

_12.27PM_  
**To:** Kirby  
**From:** Landia

They were...er...having a conference meeting?

.

.

_12.28PM_  
**To:** Landia  
**From:** Kirby

Huh.

I never gave a damn.

.

.

_12.29PM_  
**To: **Kirby  
**From: **Landia

Sounds like something Kirby would say.

.

.

_12.30PM_  
**To: **Landia  
**From:** Kirby

UH, UH, HELLO?

I _AM_ KIRBY!

.

.

_12.31PM_  
**To:** Kirby  
**From:** Landia

Oh right.

You are.

* * *

~LIVE~

This time, Meta Knight had joined the chase.

"HOW DARE YOU SIT ON MY CLOAK, ELEMENTAL DOO!" he screamed, running after the two as fast as he could, but they were much smaller and lighter, and well, Meta Knight had this mask to weigh him down.

"I CAN AND I WILL! NOW SHUT UP!" Elemental Doo screamed back before Waddle Doo ran up the staircase, and Elemental Doo followed.

Meta Knight, however, _sucked_ at turning and when he tried to stop, he only ended up falling over.

"Someone needs to work on their turning skills~" Kirby mocked.

"METAY~" Booter chirped, tackling Meta Knight from behind.

"YOU BOTH DIE!" Meta Knight yelled before unsheathing Galaxia.

"I wonder how I survive with these idiots," Bandana Dee grumbled, before walking away in search of food.

* * *

**O_O Okay before you scream at our sort-of lateness, our parents have said they need the laptop for work. So they use it. A lot. (Actually they DON'T do work on it, but well, that's parents for you.) So now we can't update as often.**

**So yup.  
**

**Review~! :D  
**

**-Tamago  
**


	8. A Carton of Milk and Alice in Dededeland

**Hello~**

**Well, here is the next chapter, I dunno if this might be longer or anything really.  
**

**Ya can insult this but ya have to phrase it nicely~ Or else I'll do something very dangerous. (Trust me, I've hacked a computer before.)  
**

**Oh, and also, this starts on a _non-school day._ DO NOT look at me funny when they are texting in the morning. Or I will punch you in the face. I will FIND YOU. WITH MY MYSTICAL POWERS. HAHAHA. HA. WHO BELIEVES THAT BULLCRAP ANYWAY?  
**

**NOTE: Blabber Jabber's and Ghost Dee's DEBUT!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: If you think I own Kirby, I will need you to watch the entire Kirby credits. Ohhh! OCs all belong to me. Yup~ OH! Actually, I don't own a lot of stuff, because other stuff that I _don't_ own are also mentioned!  
**

* * *

~TEXT~

_7.35AM_  
**To:** Landia  
**From:** Kirby

I suggest you come down. NOW.

.

.

_7.36AM_  
**To:** Kirby  
**From:** Landia

Evidently, it's something bad.

So no, I will not.

.

.

_7.37AM_  
**To:** Landia  
**From:** Kirby

_You sucker._

.

.

_7.38AM_  
**To:** Kirby  
**From:** Landia

I'll take that as a compliment, thank you.

.

.

_7.39AM_  
**To:** Landia  
**From:** Kirby

YOU are the type of person that you just CANNOT piss off.

.

.

_7.40AM_  
**To:** Kirby  
**From:** Landia

I'll take that as a compliment too.

.

.

_7.41AM_  
**To:** Landia  
**From:** Kirby

Never mind.

You're too boring.

I'll go harass Meta Knight.

.

.

.

.

.

_7.45AM_  
**To:** Meta Knight  
**From:** Kirby

TALK TO ME. NOW.

.

.

_7.45AM_  
**To:** Kirby  
**From:** Meta Knight

I _am_ talking to you. And _kindly explain why are you freaking texting me when you are sitting next to me._

.

.

_7.46AM_  
**To:** Meta Knight  
**From:** Kirby

FINE, FINE.

* * *

~LIVE~

"Waddle Doo, you will tell me where they are or it will get ugly very fast."

"Ele's menacing when he wants to be, huh?" Kirby asked Meta Knight, jumping on the chair.

"Who _is_ this Ele?"

"Short for Elemental Doo. Uh duh."

"_I don't know_! Blabber Jabber had them the last time—heck, why does he even have that sorta name—"

"_You will tell me._ Or. I. Throw." To prove his point, Elemental Doo raised an egg in the air, a whole box of them behind him on a wagon.

Waddle Doo squeaked and slowly dropped behind the table. "I said—_I don't know_!"

Landia decided to flap over curiously. "...What is all this about?" he asked curiously.

"Ele. And Waddle Doo...and something about a carton of milk. If Ele doesn't have his milk, uh..." Meta Knight explained.

Then Waddle Doo decided to run and rush off.

Elemental Doo let out an ear-piercing shriek and instinctively threw an egg (which missed). He hopped onto the wagon's free space, then pressed a pedal. Elemental Doo had modified all or their wagons to have this pedal function thing, and since we all know I am too lazy to explain, _LEAVE IT AT THAT._

"YOU WILL GIVE ME MY CARTON OF MILK, YOU ROTTEN LIAR!"

"_No_! I did _not_!"

"Stupid liar!"

Waddle Doo, smartly, jumped onto his _own_ wagon and pedaled off.

Shrieking, screaming and spitting curses after him, Elemental Doo pedaled furiously after him.

* * *

"—texting in class, is well, strictly prohibited. The reason we don't check your bags is because we don't want to rummage through your love letters," the snobby sensei said.

"_Love letters_? I _beg your freaking pardon,_ MOST of us are MALE!" Elemental Doo snapped irately.

Now, you may have seen what happened on Saturday (the portion above) and later discovered that Blabber Jabber had stolen them and drank the whole carton. And Kerchief Dee only went to the market every Wednesday, so Elemental Doo would be crazy and grumpy until then.

"...I don't know, there are such things as g—"

"You DO NOT have to ELABORATE!" Blabber Jabber snapped.

"Well, Kirby, would you mind telling the whole class what it is?" the snarky sensei asked.

"Um. No? Because they don't want to hear it?"

"I thought they didn't like me."

"They don't."

"What about you?"

"I don't," Kirby said with a cheerful smile that darkened rapidly. "I _despise_ you."

Bandana Dee jumped up and started cheering like a fangirl. And that was how they had their lesson, with their critical sensei crying in a corner.

* * *

"_WHAT_ are we _DOING_?!" Kirby roared, trying to bash up Bandana Dee.

"Hey! Don't look at me. I'm wearing one, too," the Dee mumbled defensively.

"ELEMENTAL DOO!" Kirby screeched.

Elemental Doo snorted. "Don't look at me—I'm wearing a tutu. It was King Dedede's fault. He blackmailed us."

Waddle Doo growled. "So _this_ is what he wants us to do?!"

Kirby was wearing this straw hat and a skirt-like thing. Bandana Dee was given a pink skirt, which he was about to rip. Elemental Doo was wearing, well, a tutu. Waddle Doo somehow was wearing this dress thing. Blabber Jabber was wearing another dress thing. Kerchief Dee's kerchief was replaced with a pink one with hearts on it. Booter's boot was missing and only found a boot with star stickers on it. Landia had not been targeted.

"...Where's Meta?" Kerchief Dee asked curiously. "I haven't seen him."

Landia frowned thoughtfully. "I don't know. I haven't seen him..."

"Ghost Dee?" Kirby called.

"Yes?" A few seconds later, a Dee with angel wings and an ice stick floated through the wall.

"Where's Meta?"

"I do not believe I know his current location," Ghost Dee replied, head drooping. "I will look for him if you like."

"Please do," Booter said.

Ghost Dee saluted in the air then floated back through the same wall.

There was a shriek, a shout, a loud laugh, then Ghost Dee came floating back.

"In there—it is scary!" He shrieked and became intangible just as the door behind him slammed open.

Dedede was laughing as he was tugging something behind his back. "HA HA HA! Like my Alice in Wonderland set-up?"

Kirby twitched. "_THIS_ is Alice in Wonderland now?"

"Yes! Wonderful, isn't it?!"

"I think your Alice in Wonderland is screwed up," Kerchief Dee ground out, pointing at his kerchief.

"Psh! Well, no it isn't! It's Dedede version!" Dedede declared, roaring in laughter.

"Well, that explains a lot," Blabber Jabber remarked. "And who would Alice be, Sir?"

"Ha! I'm trying to get Alice out now."

Ghost Dee narrowed his eyes. "Right. I believe three of us do not have a part—"

A stumble, a laugh, a shriek, a scream, and a roll of his eyes. Last but not least, incoherent words.

"—I will rip of your face—stab your eyeballs out—tear down that fat belly of yours—" Meta Knight hissed.

"...I think I'm the queen or something," Waddle Doo suddenly said.

"I think I'm the other queen or something," Blabber Jabber added on.

"Um...he is Alice?"

"YES! HE IS! Alright, let's practice the scenes! Here are the scripts!" Dedede yelled, flinging pieces of paper everywhere.

Ghost Dee caught some. "...Um, what? Is this even based off the _real_ Alice in Wonderland?" he asked warily, floating away.

"HAHA, yes! I have even got my own characters, made by YOURS TRULY! Okay, now, _you_. I haven't tossed you in anything yet, so you're the narrator." Dedede pointed at Ghost Dee, who flinched. "Alright! Let's get practicing!"

* * *

~TEXT~

_4.23PM_  
**To:** [Everyone on contacts list](1)  
**From: **King Dedede

**ALICE IN DEDEDELAND!**

KING DEDEDE (your awesome ruler) has received complaints that **ALICE IN WONDERLAND** has become too boring. He has decided to replace it with **ALICE IN DEDEDELAND**. It is much improved and has original characters. The fee is only ten dollars.

**(A/n: Wow Dedede. Your creativity is so amazing.)**

.

.

_4.26PM_**To:** [Everyone on contacts list]  
**From:** Kerchief Dee

Dedede has seriously no creativity. You call THIS an advertisement?

.

.

_4.27PM_  
**To:** [Everyone on contacts list]  
**From:** Meta Knight

Remind me to change it from "King Dedede" to "e23rewf43g effing Dedede"(2).

.

.

_4.28PM_  
**To:** [Everyone on contacts list]  
**From:** Booter

Um...sure.

.

.

_4.29PM_  
**To:** [Everyone on contacts list]  
**From:** Kirby

The real advertisement is, "I WANT YOU TO PUNCH ME IN THE FACE GUYS".

Yeah, don't worry. I'm going with Meta Knight and Blabbery to buy boxing gloves later.

.

.

_4.30PM_  
**To:** [Everyone on contacts list]  
**From:** Elemental Doo

And I have to go onto STAGE with a flipping TUTU.

Dedede, I will make sure you will not sleep tonight.

.

.

_4.31PM_  
**To:** [Everyone on contacts list]  
**From:** Waddle Doo

Dedede (or e23rewf43g effing Dedede), you take that down or you will regret it badly.

.

.

_4.32PM_  
**To:** [Everyone on contacts list]  
**From:** Blabber Jabber

WHOA.

I go off for five seconds and everyone is yandere.

.

.

_4.33PM_  
**To:** [Everyone on contacts list]  
**From:** Ghost Dee

I will give you, e23rewf43g effing Dedede, a rip at the limbs.

.

.

_4.34PM_  
**To:** [Everyone on contacts list]  
**From:** King Dedede

That's very nice. I'll take them all to heart.

* * *

~LIVE~

"Okay, everyone! Let's do a QUICK rehearsal! The performance is next week!" Dedede yelled.

"WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS." Waddle Doo landed flat on his face on the ground. "WHY OH WHY OH WHY OH WHY."

"I always end up regretting it," Kirby muttered, crossing his arms.

"I don't," Ghost Dee replied.

The pink puffball whirled around to face him. "Don't get cocky, you!"

Ghost Dee huffed. "I'm only the narrator."

"Not some crazy role! Just what have I degraded to?" Elemental Doo wailed.

Blabber Jabber huffed. "Fine—hey! Hurry up, before Dedede kicks us out of town."

Booter adjusted his hat. "Um, where is Meta Knight? He is Alice. He plays a very important role."

Kerchief Dee looked around. "No idea whatsoever."

"HURRY UP!" Dedede hollered, then everyone got to places.

Ghost Dee cleared his throat, but before he spoke, Dedede spoke again. "Oh yeah! I did some minor editing to the script, but it shouldn't be very hard."

Sighing, Ghost Dee nodded. "Mm...where is it...oh, there. Okay, one. Two. Three. Start. Once upon a Dedede—_what the flipping heck_—there was a puffball named Alice. Alice Knight." _W__ow, so very creative,_ Kirby thought with a roll of his eyes. "She was a very stubborn girl who only did what she wanted."

They waited for a while, and a few moments later, Meta Knight trudged onto stage. Kirby and the others nearly died laughing, and tried to make as little noise as possible. Dedede gave them a glare, but they didn't find it intimidating, so they continued laughing.

"He put Meta in a _dress_! And a _wig_! And holy crap—is that _make_ _up_?" Kirby gasped.

"_Make up_! _Make up_! Haha, that's a—new one!" Bandana Dee said, while trying to stop laughing.

Ghost Dee cleared his throat. "O-One day, Alice discovered a f-fairy in her garden," he said, giggling.

Bandana Dee waved his wand with narrowed eyes. "Oh dude. I'm Miss Fairy Godmother and all that. I don't know how that works. Anyway." He clumsily twirled onto the stage, and tripped. He spat on the floor then adjusted his wings.

"A_hem_," he said, bouncing up and down. "I am the Fairy Godmother! I think. What are you doing here, child?"

"My name is _not_ child. It is _Alice_." Meta Knight seemed particularly good at Alice. Only because Dedede made her selfish and Meta Knight currently was killing everyone mentally. "Who are you?"

"As I said, you silly twit—I mean, Alice. I can grant you a single wish. What would you want?" Bandana Dee asked, twirling his wand.

And then, the star on top dropped off.

"WHOA! Cut, cut!" Kirby shouted, holding his straw hat so it wouldn't fall off. "The wand, the wand! Landia, why did you not stick it properly?"

"I have claws, not hands like you!" he spat.

"Then ask Ghost Dee!"

Ghost Dee glowered at Kirby. "I am _not_ sticking a star on a wand. Ever."

"Never mind, we'll continue tomorrow," Blabber Jabber soothed.

"Yeah, I wanna go play Pokemon. Because of that stupid Hydreigon, I can't get past the dimwit," Waddle Doo complained.

"You play Pokemon? I thought you outgrew that stage."

"What the flipping—hey, I thought I saw you play that yesterday, Ele!"

"...Never mind."

Meta Knight had walked off at some point, because they couldn't find him.

"Let the fool go," Booter hissed. "He needs some peace and quiet. And prepare. Because I think Alice in Dededeland will be the most retarded movie for the century."

* * *

**Yup.**

**...To tell the truth, I have completely forgotten the story of Alice in Wonderland. Only for the fact that there is Alice, and some queens or something. I think I got my facts mixed up.**

(1) **- It also includes the citizens of the town. And of course, I am too lazy to put down the rest, so why not?**

(2)** - If you really want to know, e23rewf43g was made by randomly banging the keyboard. There was no other strategy.**

**I will not make you review for this one. I will only make you review for the next one because it is the complete version of Alice in Dededeland. Which I know is totally lame.**

**And if you hate this piece of crap, just keep those colorful little things you have in store for me and just quietly exit. If you only have bad things to say.**

**-Tamago**


End file.
